


If These Walls Could Talk

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [38]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Cheating, F/M, Kingsman Family, Missions, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: You already have a boyfriend, but are sent undercover with Eggsy. The mission: Pose as newlyweds and uncover the truth in a seemingly quaint neighborhood.-----Prompt: " Hey hey! So my request! Can you write An eggsy x reader, where the reader already has a boyfriend and a good relationship. But than she meets eggsy and starts to doubt. Because she loves her bf but she likes eggsy to. I'll leave the end for you! And smut is also a plus :D thank you!"





	1. Chapter 1

Things with your boyfriend were perfect, and we’re talking fairy tail ride off into the sunset perfect, and really you were happy. Andrew was kind, funny, and sweet… he took care of you, and cared for you like no one you’d ever been with before. He was quite literally the guy your parents had always hoped you’d end up with, and since the day you met him you thought that you would too.

Only things sort of started changing after you met someone else. 

Eggsy Unwin. 

It’s not something you were proud of exactly, but you sort of became, well… infatuated with him. With a jawline and a confident strut like that it was nearly impossible not to. Not to mention his confidence, and the ease he clearly felt in his skin. He was pure unabashed perfection, and yes, we’re talking dangerously infatuated— as in you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about him.

As in when you were with Andrew you were thinking about Eggsy, and when you weren’t you were texting him, or prepping for your next far too intimate mission. And you really did know how bad this all was. How unfair and cruel your feelings were… but you just couldn’t help it.

The worst part was that the more distant you went, the sweeter Andrew seemed grow, and with that the more you felt yourself drawing closer to Eggsy. The fact that he was your partner didn’t help either, actually that sort of made things worse. And paired with the fact that you were close friends, and forced to spend all these weeks together… let’s just say it made your feelings hard to control. 

Eggsy was quite literally always by your side, and often times he’d be sending you soft smiles and sweet caring squeezes at your elbow or offering a light hand to your lower back... It was a fucking mess, and you knew— oh god did you know it. You should have just caught that bug before it spread to this point. Nipped that bitch in the ass… sawed off your own leg before the infection that would kill you spread. 

Only you didn’t, and you knew the reason was because you liked it. You liked the attention, and the way Eggsy looked at you like you were the whole fucking universe. Like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen... He seemed just as infatuated with you as you were him, and to be honest you were fairly certain just about everyone else knew it too.

It wasn’t to the point that you were ready to call things quits with Andrew… and if you could help it it never would get to that point— because you really did love him, but something told you that you were helpless here. That you had no real say in what would happen as stupid as that sounds.

You had no say in what your heart felt or what your mind would have you do... No, you were caught in the undertow and you were drowning. Gasping, and flopping around for air, but only part of you cared.

As if your constant inner battle wasn’t enough you two were going to be off to Berlin for god knows how long. Why? Well, you were posing as newlyweds, of course! Honestly you couldn’t have made this shit up if you tried, and you absolutely noticed the grin Merlin offered, and the quite smirk Roxy didn’t try hiding when they broke the news.

Another thing you couldn’t miss was the way Eggsy’s jaw clenched when he heard it… the way he tossed you those soft and almost pleading eyes. Eyes that said so much and so little all at once, and you felt yourself gasping for air again, just under the surface of the water.

You’d been on missions similar before... hell, you two had to pretend you were a couple at more gala’s than you had fingers and toes, but this was different. This was unlike anything you’d ever done before, and in that moment you knew that you had a few options here: You could ignore it like you had been. Just go about your mission, and play your part just as you know you should. 

Or you could tell Andrew what you’d been feeling for Eggsy these last several months. But were you even sure what you felt for him aside from an intense desire to pin him against something and… okay, maybe you did know, but that didn’t change the fact that you couldn’t, or rather that you shouldn’t feel that way.

Honestly you were better off listening to your first instinct which was to shut the hell up and just do your damn job because how were you supposed to know what to do… How were you supposed to know if this— whatever this was— with Eggsy was even real and not just your mind playing tricks on you?

In truth, you couldn’t which only made things more difficult and unfortunately for you, the last few months had been reduced to thoughts just like this, and unanswerable questions just like that. You couldn’t decide then and you sure as shit couldn’t now, and just like all times before you were left with a warm sickly swimming in your gut where your composure should be.

“I gotta get going, babe. Eggsy’s waiting in the car.” you turned stuffing the last of your clothing into your bag. Andrew stood at the doorway with arms crossed leaning into the frame, but he wasn’t upset at all. He was just looking at you as you rush around and pack.

He smiled, walking towards you slowly with a sweet gaze honeyed in affection and admiration. When he reached you he placed both hands to either side of your face, and kissed you just once.

“Better not keep him waiting then.” he said kindly kissing you once more before grabbing your bag and tossing it over his shoulder with ease.

You smiled weakly feeling guilty again for where your thoughts had just been… where they always where nowadays. You hadn’t even done anything, not really— but your thoughts weren’t exactly honorable, so maybe you did deserve this feeling. You tried not to think about whether you deserved it or not and more on how you could get yourself out of this mess as you strolled slowly behind him.

Eggsy was standing outside of the cab playing on his phone while he wait almost patiently. His brow was lowered in a way that let you know he was thinking hard about something, and you smiled to yourself at how damn cute it was… then kicked yourself for noticing. You tried to hide the elation from spreading your face, and the rise in heartbeat you felt just at the sight of him, but you were pretty sure at Eggsy had picked that one up too…

“Heeey…” you drug out your greeting almost painfully too long as you stepped down the stairs lazily, that pounding still echoing softly in the cage of your chest, and whistling between your ears. He inched closer to you, smiling wide and pure as Andrew dropped your bag into the trunk; Eggsy’s own informal ‘hello’ leaving those impeccable lips with a smile.

“Good to see you, Eggsy. You take care of my girl, okay?” Andrew smiled honestly as he joined you two again, the dull echo of the trunk bouncing around you as his arm slid around your shoulder. He pulled your closer, his hand rubbing up and down the length of yours in perfect cadence.

You looked to the ground awkwardly avoiding Eggsy’s gaze as he watched Andrew pull you into a hug, pressing his lips to your mouth than head.

“She don’t need me t’do that… quite good at takin’ care of herself, ain’t she?” Eggsy stuffed his hands into his pockets addressing you as he tried hiding the slight pang of jealousy he felt from his face. He recovered fairly quickly though, a faint cheeky smile spreading and erasing his previous expression in full as he looked back to you two with playfully raised brows.

From inside of Andrews embrace you tossed Eggsy a pair of eyes you weren’t even sure he’d understand… you weren’t even sure you did, so how could he be expected to get it? But somehow he did.

Eggsy nodded and turned towards the cab door, opening it for you just like a gentleman should. “Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

When you arrived at your ‘new house’ in a fashionably young and rich part of town you didn’t have to fake your genuine excitement or awe you felt. The place was fucking gorgeous, and so far out of your price range in real life it was almost laughable. But you weren't Y/n, and this wasn't Eggsy Unwin. No, you were Charles and Elle Croft; young, rich and owners of a tech company called Croft Innovations. Your mission was simple: find and secure bad guy before he made things even worse. 

Easy enough, right? Right...

The movers were already there unpacking all of ‘your’ belongings when you pulled up, and when you looked at Eggsy he tossed you one of those famously adorable winks, and a shallow nod signaling you two were in business. 

You glanced out the window and sure enough your new neighbors were already spying on you from their porches or yards, trying and failing terribly at keeping their curious eyes from being seen.

“You ready, luv?” he smiled wider this time, his hand sliding to the side of your neck softly. “Gotta make this look real…” his finger traced your cheek, and when he looked at you this time you were weren’t sure he was pretending… You weren’t sure you would have to pretend either actually, but you smiled playing your part to a T.

“Course.” you answered briefly with a nod as you nuzzled your face closer to the hand at your chin. You didn’t even mean to, but you sort of kissed his hand and when you did his lips slightly parted as surprise rushed his now rose colored cheeks. You pulled both lips between your teeth as Eggsy pushed a strand of your hair from your eyes, his own flickering sweetly between them. 

Yeah… no one was pretending here, that was painfully obvious.

“Look, Y/n… I think I should say something bef—“ but before he could say whatever he was thinking there was a knock at the driver side window. 

You both looked towards it expectantly and almost guiltily even though technically this was part of the plan… Technically you weren't doing anything wrong being the freshly married couple you were, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with public displays of affection. 

Eggsy raised a finger to the glass, asking for a moment before the both of you exited your car to properly greet your new neighbors with wide smiles and carefree spirits. 

“Hello! Oh, it’s so lovely to meet you two!” a young cheery man said, he was only a few years older than Eggsy if you had to guess, and who you could only assume was his husband stood quaintly behind with what looked like a pie and smile spread ear to ear. “It has been so long since we’ve had any new neighbors around here.”

He was American that much was clear judging by the accent, which meant he wasn’t your target. Or, at least probably not.

You stepped closer to Eggsy, pressing your chest to his arm as your other wrapped comfortably around his back, your hand resting at his neck; fingers lightly dancing in the back of his hair. “Lovely to meet you, Mister..?” your voice drug out in a way suggesting he hadn’t offered a name as Eggsy offered his hand forward. 

An almost embarrassed look of realization spread his face as he lightly slapped his head in stupidity. “Of course… I’m Marvin Hathaway, and this is my husband Xander.” he signaled towards his spouse, another young handsome man with shaggy hair and boxy glasses and suspenders. 

“Charles.” Eggsy shook hands with both men, then signaled over his head for you to offer your own set of introductions; his hand falling to the low of your back and with it a shiver ran your spine. 

“Elle.” you shook both their hands, another sweet unforced smile spreading as Xander placed a fresh baked apple pie into your grasp. “Wow… this is gorgeous. Did you make this?”

“I did, yes... I’m a big fan of baking actually.” he answered you, his hands falling to his far too hip suspenders as you eyed the rest of the neighborhood. 

“Me too, actually!” You lied. “I love it." you lied again.

"Where are y'all from? Is that a British accent I hear?" 

Eggsy pushed a hand into his pocket casually, "You're correct! From London actually, born and raised." 

It was always weird to hear Eggsy talk all posh and proper. You always liked his slang and lazy way of talking actually. There was something raw, and real about it... something endearing. But you could really get used to this dignified version as well... As their small talk continued in normal fashion you eyed the space carefully. You could see your other neighbors still looking at you four curiously, still trying to look busy and not at all nosy— just waiting for their turn to meet the new couple, and you wondered briefly just which of these houses would have your target. 

Wondered how long would you be here playing house with Eggsy. Not like you minded really… You leaned back into Eggsy’s arm, and when you did so he kissed your cheek softly, a quiet rumble of breath tracing down your neck. 

Yeah… you really didn’t mind at all.

“Well… we should let you start getting unpacked, we've kept you long enough— but please come by anytime you need sugar or well, anything.” Marvin offered a sweet welcoming smile as he stumble with his words awkwardly. 

“He’s really not good at meeting new people,” Xander offered with a short chuckle, slipping his hand between his husbands. “are you, honey?”

“No, I’m really not… but maybe you two wanna swing by this weekend? We’re having a BBQ actually if you like that kind of thing. It would be a great time to meet everyone if you’re free.”

Eggsy nodded in acceptance, then looked at you as his hand ran soft circles at the low of you back. “I think we can make that work right, babe?”

“Absolutely.” 

After a set of pleasant and only a hair less awkward goodbyes passed you both made your way into your new home, arms linked perfectly around each others’s lower backs. When you made it inside with the door closed you stepped away from him almost immediately, pulling your hair behind your ear for no reason other than to appear busy. You pressed a forced breath from your mouth as you licked your lips and absently scratched your head again. When you looked to Eggsy he was still looking at you… he hadn’t moved from his post at the door actually. He was just staring at you like he had something to say. 

Something you weren’t sure you were ready to hear. 

“Y/n…” he said swallowing, his brows lowering into a fine line. “Is… is this gonna be alright?”

You pressed a forced laugh this time, and judging but the way his brows raised he didn’t buy it. So you sighed heavily, your arms crossing as you tossed your eyes to the endless stack of boxes. “We always... do this.”

He tilted his head towards you an unbelieving smirk spreading as he stepped loser. You felt a wave of chills set off like an explosion low in your stomach, and tried swallowing down the lump that began forming. “It's a bit different this time tho, innit?”

You shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Eggsy pulled his lower lip in to chew momentarily as his eyes narrowed on yours. “This is what I mean…” he closed the space fully then pulling his hand to linger closely to your neck. His breath dancing sept softly over your chest as his eyes scan you like the strokes of a paintbrush against canvas.

You didn’t say anything to him, but you looked up at him with eyes light and far too knowing as you lied again. “I don’t see why there would be a problem.” 

And this time you almost believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several days were spent playing house and meeting each of your neighbors one by one. Your kitchen was literally stuffed with different baked goods and you toyed with the idea of regifting some of them to stop yourself from eating them all. This thought happened every time you took another bite of something, of course… 

But you and Eggsy were responsible for setting up your furnishings as if they were your own, so you figured you’d earned them.

It was funny because you and Eggsy had been a confusing mix of far too comfortable and far too awkward these last few days. Or maybe that wasn’t funny and it was just sad… maybe it was a bit of both now that you thought about it. Maybe even throw in some self deprecation in there too... It was hard to tell in truth, but you tried not to think about it too much because when you did it started giving you a migraine. 

The worse part of it all wasn’t what you thought it would be… missing Andrew that is. It was keeping yourself from wishing this life was real, and yeah that made you feel like shit, but feelings were feelings and you weren't doing any of the actions your mind begged you to; so in your mind you were in the clear. At least for now...

It was hard because things were almost too easy with Eggsy. sometimes you even found yourself forgetting that it wasn’t real— that you two weren’t real. That you were just two friends putting on a show for the greater good, and when one of you would snap out of it and realize it was all pretend things would get quiet. Quiet and heavy… like you both wished it wasn’t, and even though this thing between you was a silent one, you were both pretty sure you knew each other’s minds. 

But it wasn’t time for that, and if you had anything to say about it— it never would be. It was however time for your greatest performance to date. Today was the day of the BBQ that sweet American couple had invited you and the whole neighborhood to. Today was the day you’d hopefully get an idea on who you were after, and the sooner the better in your book, because as mentioned before this was getting more than a little difficult…

“Ah, bollocks… I can’t find the fuckin’ other one.” Eggsy’s muffled voice called to you— or maybe at you it was hard to tell, and when you looked around for a face you had no idea where it came from. But you could see a bright white shoe sitting on the bed, and no longer wondered what he meant.

“Please tell me you aren’t wearing those fucking winged ones, Eggs. Those things are hideous. You’re supposed to be businessman, remember?” you accentuated far louder than you needed as you stepped to the doorway of the master bedroom, leaning into the frame with crossed arms and pursed lips. “This is sorta the wrong functi—“ 

“Did you jus say what I think you did?” He asked abruptly in at least two octaves higher than usual. As he he cut you off immediately his head popped up from the side of the bed with shock spread wide. He looked at you like you’d actually stabbed him in the heart or something just as traitorous as his hand flew over his fresh wound. “Ouch…” he pulled himself to his feet not breaking your gaze as he stepped towards you with jaw slack and eyes pained painfully. “That hurts, ya know? I don’t go round sayin’ shit bout that bloody skirt you’re always wearin’, do I?”

You scoffed uncrossing your arms as he ended just under a foot from you. “Excuse me but that skirt was like a hundred dollars, alright?”

“And?” he raised a brow completely unimpressed. 

“Annnd… It’s fucking cute, so—just shut up.” 

He leaned in just a little closer, hovering by your ear and when he did you felt fireworks lighting off in the depths of your stomach. “I hate t’break it to ya, babe… but that skirt is the ugliest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Another much louder scoff left your lips as you hit him playfully in the chest. He protected himself, but only slightly as he smiled and laughed at the outburst he knew was coming. He was clearly enjoying himself, and honestly so were you. He backed up just a hair, and you followed poking, and prodding at him playfully as the space between you shrank. His hands slipping around yours with such ease you hardly noticed. Before you knew it you ended much closer to his mouth than you intended… so close in fact they were nearly brushing against his as his hand slid melodically to cup the back of your head. Silence swept the space between you as you swallowed deeply, your lips parting slightly in anticipation while you ignored any semblance of guilt. 

In all your countless missions together you’d never had to actually kiss. Things never went that far, never got that intense... not once. But now you felt yourself almost desperately wanting— no needing to know how he tasted… to just feel what those lips were like cascading your neck and your—

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_

And then in an instant you were back to reality. Reality of the situation, reality of your feelings and your almost actions... the reality of Andrew. 

You jumped, pulling away from Eggsy as you avoided eye contact as best you could. A second later you slid the the phone to your ear, your head shaking off whatever had almost happened to nerves and curiosity not desire or love... 

“Andrew…” you closed your eyes, tucking your hair behind your ear as you stepped from the room. “hey, hon… Yeah, I’m doing good, how are you?”

Eggsy watched as you stepped down the hall slowly. Watched as you slipped further and further away from him. Your pace was steady and calm, yet somehow didn’t feel relaxed at all and when you spoke your voice was rushed, forced… He knew right away exactly what you were feeling, because he was feeling it too. He wondered for a moment if Andrew knew you as well as he did… Wondered if Andrew knew what that adorable brow crinkle meant, or what the tone you were taking now really was for. Eggsy knew parts of you that no one else ever could. He'd earned things about you that could only be picked up from working together the way you two did. He many not have had it all, but he had a part that was only his.

He knew you. The real you… didn’t he?

A long sad sigh serving as another brisk and uncertain reminder left as he pulled his lip in to chew. Acceptance cascading his nulled expression slowly but surely. Eggsy finally pulled his gaze from where it lingered on your back to the cream colored carpet beneath his toes as he left the room telling himself again and again that it was just the mission… that you were just part of the mission. 

That you weren’t interested, and he should have noticed by the obviousness that was your current relationship. 

That the almost kissing was a fault in character… that it didn’t mean anything.

That you were caught up in the moment… that you missed Andrew and he was just there.

It could have been anything in his mind, but what it absolutely couldn’t be was that you wanted it... that you wanted him. 

But in all the things he thought he'd known and seen, what he didn’t notice was that you’d turned back just as he had. That you’d sent a pair of apologetic eyes towards his, sadder even than his own… 

You wanted those eyes to say you were sorry, to say everything your voice just couldn’t, but you were only met by an empty room, and an even emptier silence as Andrew speak about nothing at your ear. “Yeah… we gotta get working actually…. Mmhmm… me too… bye.” 

When you turned you’d expected to see nothing but an empty room again, but there Eggsy was in all his glory, smiling wide as if nothing had happened at all. He stepped closer to you, this time ending a more formal distance. 

He smiled that far too charming smile, took a shallow bow and when you clapped and giggled in acceptance he held his arm for you to take. “Showtime.”


	4. Chapter 4

The walk across the street was somehow longer and more excruciating than anything thus far. Each shallow footstep brought you closer and closer to their door, yeah… but it also brought you closer and closer to the edge. Closer to something you weren’t sure you were ready for… that you’d ever be ready for. But the mission came first, and it would always come first. Your feelings however stupid or justified, however right or wrong… they would have to wait.

Saving the world was the priority, everything else would be second, so you kept walking.

But you couldn't help but wonder what happens when your world stops being a place. When it stops being where you live and breathe… You wondered what happens when your world stops being the literal planet you call home or the copious amounts of work you surrounded yourself in… 

What happens when your world stops being all of those things, and all of those billions of people, and starts becoming just one person… what the hell happens then?

_Stop. It’s just this damn mission… it’s just the mission…_

Only you didn’t even believe the lies you silently preached to yourself like a prayer. You knew you couldn’t blame all of those feelings on the mission, or any mission before it. Maybe those missions helped, but there was something else there. Something more than the undeniable attraction, something more than the bright luminescent connection... the one you felt swimming through your veins alongside the blood in them even now.

No, you absolutely couldn’t, and there was no version of yourself that could even pretend.

This, whatever this was went far beyond any game you had to play or any job you two had to do. Whatever this was— it was deep seeded, and rooted as far down inside you as you could feel. But it was wrong. It was oh so wrong, and you were the only one to blame in all of this… It was your fault, and whatever happened would be your fault. Except how could something feel so fucking perfect… how could you feel so complete— so whole when you were with him if it was all wrong?

You swallowed looking to Eggsy with a sad smile, one that didn’t stretch to your eyes and in response his own lowered somberly. You two stopped at the end of the walkway, the sounds of the party echoing through the air like the soft breeze as your unsaid words bounced between each other. The smell of meats, and other foods tickling your noses lightly as you tried to steady your rampant hearts.

“Hey,” he said quietly, stepping closer as his hand slid to your arm. When he touched you a soft static chill spread, and you drew your eyes to his almost reluctantly. “Everythin’s gonna be alright.” 

You nodded hesitantly, swallowing again as a more believable smile spread your bright pink lips. He pulled you into a hug then which surprised you a little, but you welcomed his embrace like the warmth of a blanket. And when he did you pressed your nose into his chest, taking in a deep breath of his cologne and skin as you tightened your grasp around him; your finger’s pulling small fists full of his hoodie as you closed your eyes, nuzzling closer. 

Eggsy rested his chin atop your head softly, his arms wrapped firmly and so perfectly around your shoulders. “We got this shit, yeah?” he pulled his chin from your head for a moment, still holding you just as close as before as he locked eyes with you again.

“Yeah. We got this shit.“ but you weren’t sure you did. You weren't sure what he even meant by ‘okay’ either. 

Was Eggsy’s version of okay the same as yours? Was his version of okay the two of you pressed skin to skin back in the house you were playing home in… or was it what yours should have been: You back with Andrew, and him back with Tilde or Roxy even… just someone available. 

Someone that could give him what he deserved, not some would be cheat in an ugly 100 dollar skirt…

You didn’t say anything, and neither did he and you still didn’t know what he meant but his hand slid to your chin again and it was getting harder and harder to tell whether or not these displays were for everyone else or just for you two.

“Damn, you guys are cute…” Xander called quietly from the door, his face was a mix of mushy and a kind of happy sad where he looked like one of those puppies begging for food. He shook his head softly from side to side as a hand slid to rest over his heart. 

The two of you released soft almost embarrassed chuckles at the kind intrusion as you stepped towards the door ready to be the couple you almost forgot you weren’t; you and Eggsy’s hands sliding and linking perfectly together as if pulled by a magnet, fooling even you. 

“Marv, look how cute they are… fucking beautiful.” he spoke lightly and you couldn’t help but turn a lovely shade of red.

“Yes, honey… they’re adorable. Adorable and definitely making me look bad.” Marvin joked as a fake frown slipped before a playful wink at the two of you. He stepped forward kissing his husband sweetly on the cheek before continuing through the house towards what you could only assume would be the kitchen.

“Oh— god, I’m so rude, please come in!” Xander stepped aside, offering you a warm welcome to their home when he realized you were standing rather awkwardly before him. He was wearing a plaid shirt with tight black pants cuffed just above the ankle, revealing a pair of dinosaur socks. His slightly scruffy jeans were held up by another pair of thin black suspenders, and was clearly a fashion choice because when you said those pants were tight, you meant tight. 

“This way!” he said again excitedly as you two stepped closely behind still hand in hand. Eggsy running soft circles on the inside of your palm with the pad of his thumb as he follow your lead. You tossed him a soft smile before your grand entrance, and eyes saying all you could not.

“Everyo—“ Xander started, but when no one listened he stopped, pressing the tip of his tongue between his teeth. “Gu—people! Shut the hell up.” he said louder this time then offered an innocent smile as eyes finally slid towards you two. Suddenly you felt like you were at the first day of school having to introduce yourself and say your favorite color or the name of your imaginary friend.

“My husband the charmer, everyone.” Marvin piped in happily as he continued towards the grill in the back corner, arms full of more meats than you could count. This was all very American for being in Germany, but you wrote it off to the hosts being from the states and were more than happy to eat free food.

A wave of laughter left the mouths of nearly everyone present, and even though you two played the part of shy new couple you used this opportunity to scan every face around you carefully. You didn’t know much about your target unfortunately other than he was a he, lived in this neighborhood, wasn’t married and had a crescent shaped scar on the left side of his ribcage… It wasn’t a lot to go on, and the last would be harder than the others to confirm, but you could worry about that later.

After Xander introduced you he joined Marvin by the grill leaving you two to mingle and meet the neighbors like you’d been almost patiently waiting for. This opportunity couldn’t have been better with nearly the whole neighborhood being in attendance. But if this was such a perfect opportunity, and if your chances of success were so high you could almost taste them… then why the hell couldn’t you focus? Why the hell weren't you happy...

When you looked to your far too handsome companion, and noticed the way he was looking at you you didn’t have to ask again. No, you knew why you maybe, sort of, (okay, absolutely) didn’t want to find the guy… 

You didn't want to find him because at the end of all of this your world would disappear, whether you stopped the big bad or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 tomorrow!


End file.
